The Girl In The Tower
by Gryffindork101
Summary: Long, long ago, in a time of magic and dragons, there lived a girl named Katniss, who had the most beautiful, radiant hair the world had ever seen. But Katniss's life was far from wonderful. Basically Katniss and Peeta in Rapunzel. Better Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

The Girl In The Tower

Summary: Long, long ago, in a time of magic and dragons, there lived a girl named Katniss, who had the most beautiful, radiant hair the world had ever seen. But Katniss's life was far from wonderful. She lived as a servant of Coin, a jealous, scheming witch who kept her hidden deep in a forbidding forest, guarded by the enormous dragon Hugo and surrounded by an enchanted glass wall. However, in a twist of fate, Katniss's discovery of a magic paintbrush leads her on a journey that will unravel a web of deception, bring peace to two feuding kingdoms, and ultimately lead her to love with the handsome Prince Peeta. AU Everlark.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the movie Rapunzel

* * *

Chapter 1

Once long, long ago, in a time of castles, kings and magic there was a secret manor, hidden deep in a dark forest. The woods were whispered to be full of monsters and dragons, and even if you were brave enough to go into the forest, you couldn't see the manor because it was concealed behind a magic wall. Which kept intruders out and more importantly, kept a young girl hidden inside.

The girls name was Katniss, and she had the longest most beautiful hair the world had ever seen. She was also an artist. In fact she was finishing off a painting of a forest ,when one of her only friends a mockingjay named Primrose said "Wow, Katniss that's beautiful"

"Thank you, I'm almost done" answered Katniss

Then her only other friend, a large yellow dragon named Rue came up behind her "Look at this, I mean look at this painting, its wonderful"

"One day, I'm going to walk in a forest just like this, and I'll see nothing but trees and the open sky for miles and miles" said Katniss wistfully.

Primrose peeked out the window and let out a warning call "Coin alert! Coin alert!"

"Go Katniss go, I'll put your art stuff away" said Rue, Katniss quickly handed Rue her paint splattered apron,

"Thanks Rue" then Katniss shut the door to her bedroom and went downstairs.

Katniss ran to the kitchen, and grabbed a metal tray, a pot of tea, a cup and some biscuits, and set them on the table. She then checked her dress to make sure she was clean, walked over to the large oak front door just as coin opened it.

"How was your ride today, mi lady?" she asked holding out her hand, Coin tossed Katniss her ridding gloves, not looking at her.

"Inveighing" said Coin as she walked past "I shall expect my tea in nine minuets"

"Yes, mi lady"

Coin then turned to Katniss, "And don't repeat your errors of yesterday, you boiled that tea for six minuets, I expect six minuets and a half, no more, no less"

"Uh, of course"

Coin's slush grey eyes, focused on Katniss's check, where a blob of stray paint had been left, "What's that?!" she asked

"Uh-" Katniss started but Coin cut her off

"Painting _again. _What about your duties?"

"I finished them" said Katniss

"Oh really, did you make the beds?, sweep the floors?, weed the garden?"

"Yes"

"Beat the rugs?, wax the table?, polish the silver?"

"Yes, mi lady"

"Wash and mend my clothes?"

"Folded and put away"

"Hmm" said Coin, then she continued to walk up the wooded steps, when she stepped on one that creaked slightly "What was that? Your supposed to keep the house in perfect order"

"I didn't know about-"

"It's your job to know" said Coin briskly, as she was climbing the last few stairs she said "I've taken care of you since you were a baby and this is how you thank me, by frittering away your time _painting?_"

* * *

In the kitchen Rue muttered angrily "I hope Coin chocks on her tea"

"Now Rue" said Katniss setting the large tea pot on a hook to boil over the fire.

Katniss then walked over to the bookshelf, trying to decide which recipe she should cook for dinner that night. She tried to pull one of the books out, and stairs descended from the floor.

"Now that's downright spooky" said Primrose

"I wonder where it goes?" asked Katniss curiously.

"The Mockingjays said that 'Curiosity killed the cat" said Primrose

"Good thing I'm not a cat" said Katniss

"Well, your name _starts_ with Kat" said Rue

"But that's a K so it doesn't count" said Katniss as she descended the first step.

"Hello, what about Coin's tea?" asked Rue

"We still have a few minuets, come on something great could be down here" said Katniss

They reached the bottom of the stairs, they arrived in a cellar, with brick walls and a floor covered with dirt. Many objects were also scattered in various places, with damp sheets from being covered so long.

"No-ones been down here in years" observed Katniss, uncovering one of the sheets, finding a wooden chest, filled with old scrolls. No not just scrolls, official looking invitations'.

She picked one up and unrolled it, "I can't image Coin being invited to all these balls"

"I ask you, who in their right mind would invite _her_ to a party" said Rue seeing what Katniss was looking at.

Rue then picked up, a dusty torn picture from the floor, dusting it off , she saw it was a picture of Coin and some man "Would you look at this? Oh, she sure got ma d at somebody, I wouldn't want to be in his boots"

"Or his head" added Primrose, seeing that the head of this man had been ripped off.

Katniss turned to a table and saw a wooden box lying on it "What a lovely old box" she said. She opened it and a melody began to play, lying in the box, was a silver hairbrush.

"It's beautiful" she said picking it up, that's when she noticed the tiny silver letters, "There's something in-graved on the back of it. _Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. To our daughter Katniss on her first birthday, with love forever mother and father_" Katniss started at the words confused,

"This doesn't make sense, Coin said I was abandoned when I was just a few days old. Why would she lie to me about that?"

"Why dose the old hag do anything, other than torment people" said Rue

"_With love forever"_ Katniss re-read.

"KATNISS!" Yelled Coin, "KATNISS WHERE ARE YOU?"

"We'll have to come back" said Katniss, as she and her friends raced up the stairs

"Coming mi lady" called Katniss, as she grabbed the tray and headed to Coins room.

She knocked on the door "Enter" said Coin.

Katniss pushed the door, "What took you so long" complained Coin, sat up in her bed.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted" said Katniss setting the tray on the bedside table and handing Coin the cup and saucer. "Lazy, you mean?" corrected Coin.

Coin took a sip, "Adequate" she commented, as she put the cup and saucer back on the tray "I am ready for my beauty nap".

Katniss then shut the curtains "Will there be anything else?"

"No. Go. Don't disturb me until dinner"

"Yes, mi lady" said Katniss, she huffed a small sigh of annoyance as she shut the door.

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the movie Rapunzel**

Chapter 2

Back in the secret basement Katniss said "This doesn't make sense why would Coin-"

"I'll tell you what Coin's up to" said Rue

"What?"

"No good that's what" said Rue

"Thank you that's very helpful" said Primrose sarcastically, as Rue rolled up a stray rug. Underneath the rug there was a trap door. Katniss opened it and stared into the darkness. She then grabbed a lit candle and climbed down into it. She felt a cool draft hit her face, "That draft, the tunnel must lead somewhere" she reasoned.

She heard the creaking of metal "Maybe this isn't a good idea?"

"Now there's the understatement of the seventeenth century" said Primrose

"But I've never been outside the magic wall. This is my chance. Maybe my only chance. I'm going" said Katniss determinedly.

"OK. Count me in" said Rue, Rue tried to climb in the hole as well but she couldn't fit.

"Are you coming Prim?" asked Katniss

"No. I think I'll stay here and look after Rue." Said Primrose

"Okay. I'll be back soon" said Katniss

"We'll be here, worrying" said Primrose as Katniss walked away.

When she reached the end of the tunnel, Katniss saw a spiral staircase, she climbed it and saw sunlight streaming through an open section in the cave, like a door. She walked through it and saw a large field of lush green grass that stretched as far as the eye could see, and in the distance was a large stone palace, surrounded by a small village. _This is where I must go_ she thought.

* * *

Back at the manor, Rue was pacing "What if she's lost? Or in Trouble? What if she's trapped all alone facing horrible beasts? Or worse what if Coin wakes up before she gets back!"

Primrose who was acting as a lookout said urgently "Rue, your father's looking for you."

Rue gasped. Her father was the dragon that guarded the palace. Rue was his only daughter, and Rue it seemed, was always a disappointment to him.

Rue ran outside.

Her father landed on the grass "Don't tell me you've been here playing all day"

"Playing? No I wasn't playing. I was helping Katniss"

"Helping is it? Instead of practicing your skills"

Rue giggled nervously

"Let me see you at your most fierce. Breath fire, terrify me!" Rue tried but could only manage a small ball of flames.

"What about flying? Show me how you can fly over the glass wall". Rue of course could fly but not very well, so she had to swoop down after she had flown up about a quarter of the wall.

Rue's father glared at her, then flew away.

"Dose he ever smile?" asked Primrose

Rue sighed "Not around me."

* * *

The village in which Katniss was walking through was filled with people, selling buying things from the shops.

She made her way down the cobblestones, towards the palace gardens.

Once she made it there, she noticed three small girls riding on a horse. They got off and one of them gave the horse an apple.

"That's my last apple" she said sadly

"He still looks hungry" said another

"Look!" said the third pointing to an apple tree "Enough for everyone". But as she ran up to it, she fell down a hidden pit, that was littered with thorns.

"LAVINA!",screamed the other two girls.

"Help me!" yelled Lavina.

"I'll go for help!" called the second child, getting on the horse and racing away.

Katniss notice a small boy, doing archery nearby, who had put down his bow and arrows and was running toward them.

"Excuse me can I borrow this?" asked Katniss pointing to the bow and arrows

The boy nodded. "Thanks"

"Don't worry I'll get you!" said Katniss running up to the pit, she grabbed an arrow and a rope that was slung over a tree, tied the rope to the arrow, place the arrow in the bow string and fired. "Grab on to that!" she instructed. Lavina did so, and Katniss pulled her up, but Lavina was surprisingly heavy. Katniss was about to fall down as well when someone else gabbed her from behind and she was able to pull both her and Lavinia up.

Katniss turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Lavina" he said hugging her "Thank you for saving my sister"

"Thank you for saving me" said Katniss

Suddenly the horse, came in-between them. She turned to face Lavinia "I think he was worried about you" said Katniss

"His name is Cinna" said Lavinia "He takes us everywhere. That's why he's always hungry"

"Come on lets go get those apples" said Lavinia friend.

Once they had left Katniss turned to the boy "What beautiful girls"

"On their good days" said the boy "Have we met before?"

" I've never been here before"

"Do you live in Wilhelm's kingdom?"

"Who's he?"

"The king who ordered that" said the boy pointing to the pit.

"Why would he do such a thing"

"Wilhelm claims our king did something terrible to him years ago"

"Did he?"

"No"

"But if he didn't do it can't the kings talk? Explain?"

"It's too late for that now. The only way to stop the feud is by force"

"Well that seems foolish"

"Oh you think so". The two then heard the sound of the three girls playing "I'd better go and make sure their ok. I'll be right back."

The boy then ran off, Katniss then heard the sound of a bell.

"Oh no how did it get so late?" she asked herself, then of course she too had to run off back to the tunnel.

Unknown to her, Coins pet crow had been watching her the entire time. As soon as she was out of earshot, the crow flew off to go and tell his mistress about the days events.

By the time the boy and his sister had come back Katniss was already gone.

"Where did she go?" asked Lavinia

"I didn't even know her name" said the boy, irritated with himself for not asking it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the manor Rue said "Tell me again about the village and don't leave out a single detail"

"You should see it, all the people, the castle, the food. But the best part was I met somebody"

Coin was spraying on perfume when her crow flew through the open window and landed on her shoulder.

"Snow! What are you doing here?" asked Coin

"I have some interesting news for you. I saw somebody today, in the village"

"Why should that interest me?"

"No reason. Just a certain girl with long dark hair"

"WHAT! Katniss was in the village? But how?"

"She found a tunnel, down below the basement, but that's not the best part." Crow took a second to clear his throat "She was talking to the prince, unfortunately I didn't catch his name, sorry."

Coin stood up "I need to know who he is. I need his name. This could ruin everything!"

Back in her room Katniss said "Maybe tomorrow I can visit again"

"Uh oh! Coin" started Primrose just as Coin opened the door. "Alert…."

"Did we have a nice little trip today" said Coin accusingly "After all I've done. Alter all I've given you, this is how you repay me, by sneaking off"

"But I- why didn't you tell me about the village, and its so close by"

"I did it for you. To protect you from the evil there"

"But everybody was so kind."

"Yes I'm sure they were. I heard you met someone special. Who was he?"

"I-I don't know his name"

"LIAR!"

"I'm telling the truth"

"I believe I said I want his name"

"But I already told you. I don't know!"

"Maybe I'm not making myself CLEAR", Coin slowly raised her hand towards one of the piles paintings, green light lit them and they were smashed into tiny pieces.

Coin raised her hand to the others

"DON'T" yelled Katniss pleadingly

But it was too late, the painting were smashed, as well.

"No….." Katniss breathed

"When I ask a question. I expect an answer, girl" Said Coin

Before long, Katniss's paintbrushes and paint were destroyed too.

"But she said she doesn't know" yelled Rue foolishly "Your ladyship"

Coin turned to Rue "So your little friends are in on your secret. Are they?" Coin then raised her hand and lifted Rue into the air and was about to throw her out the window before Katniss yelled

"STOP! Please they don't know" she turned to Rue and Primrose "Go! Go!"

They silently left the room.

"Why are you doing this? You can't keep me locked away from the world forever!"

Coins slush grey eyes trained on her "Watch me." Coin raised her arms and a shower of green light spread around Katniss's room. Removing the door and raising the tower two-hundred feet high.

Katniss gasped, starring at the room around her, which now resembled a prison cell.

"Hugo!" called Coin, sure enough the large dragon swooped down to the window.

"Enjoy your time alone. I'm sure it will refresh your memory. When I come back I want a name. In the meantime clear up this mess!".

As Coin got on Hugo's back she said "It appears Katniss has an adventurous spirit, see to it that she stays put!"

"As you wish mistress" answered Hugo

Katniss held the now broken pieces of canvas to her chest "Why? Why?" she whispered to no-one in particular.

* * *

**Please Reveiw! I change my penname but don't worry it's still me:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Hey. Sorry haven't updated in awhile.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the movie Rapunzel.**

* * *

Chapter 3

At the palace, the boy who Katniss had seen the day before (who was actually prince Peeta), walked through the large metal gates, when a small arrow flew over his head, his younger brother Tommy, who was trying to learn archery (trying being the operative word) said "Did you see that almost a bulls eye!"

"If you count me as a target" said Peeta fondly

"I just can't get it right"

"I have to speak with father now, but I think I know someone who can help you. I'll tell you what when I next see her, I'll ask if she'll help you"

"Really? Thanks Peeta"

"Your welcome" said Peeta as he walked into the palace.

When found his father in the throne room, his father asked "Did you find the maiden who saved our Lavinia? I'd like to express my gratitude"

"I'm afraid not father, the guards and I searched the entire village"

"Could she be a spy for king Wilhelm?"

"If she were, why would she risk her safety to save to save Lavinia?"

Just then a guard came up to them "Your highness, there was no sign of king Wilhelm's horsemen"

The king slammed his fist on the arm of his throne "This CANNOT go un-answered! Tonight I'll lead my own raiding party be ready Peeta."

"Of course" Peeta was about to walk away he asked "Father when do you think this feud will end?"

"When king Wilhelm pays for his deeds"

"But-"

"In a few days you will turn eighteen Peeta. One day you'll take over the kingdom and it may be up to you to defeat Wilhelm"

Peeta then left, but as he passed Lavinia she asked "Peeta, when are you going to see the lady with the pretty hair again?"

"Soon. I hope"

* * *

On that very night, Katniss had a horrible nightmare.

It started off lovely. The nice boy with the blue eyes had found her.

But then Coin had appeared out of no-where and had made Katniss watch as Coin killed him. It wasn't a quick death either, it was slow and painful.

When she awoke Katniss sat bolt upright, _Thank goodness, it was only a nightmare_ she thought. She rubbed her eyes, and walked over to her window, to fill her lungs with the cool sweet air.

Hugo, who circled her tower day and night flew over to her window, obviously to check if she was alright, then seeing that she was Hugo glared at her.

When he had left, Katniss picked up her hairbrush and re-read the kind words written on it, comforted by the fact that her parents, did love her. They hadn't abandoned her. They had loved her, and maybe, if she ever got out of this tower, she might be able to see if they were still alive.

"I'm going to be free" she told herself. Then she went back to sleep.

As she closed her eyes, a shooting star flew past her window showering the hairbrush in silver light, turning it into a paintbrush. Little did Katniss know that that paintbrush would change her life,forever.

* * *

**Sorry I just wanted to end it there. Reveiw please.**

**And please check out my other stories 'Ever After', and Ron Weasley: Time Traveler**


End file.
